The Most Beautiful Blue
by silly pancake22
Summary: Dick Grayson loves to escape into the gardens of Wayne manor to have some time to think. But all he ever thinks about is Barbara, what will happen when she stumbles upon him in the gardens one day? read and find out!


_The Most Beautiful Blue_

Barbara Gordon and Richard (Dick) Grayson

All characters © to DC

* * *

There was no place that was more beautiful..... It was like heaven on earth. The gardens at Wayne manor in the summer time. Dick Grayson often found himself wandering through the rose bushes and apple trees, and allowing his mind to wander free.

Dick's hidden secret was that he loved to draw, he loved to sketch all things that were beautiful. It helped keep him stress free. The life of a super hero could be overly stressful, and Dick, who was only 17, felt it important to find an outlet.

It was a particularly warm summer day, the sun shone over his olive skin, and warmed his soul.

He held his sketchbook and a box of colored pencil in his hands as he walked through the gardens. The gardens provided great secrecy from the rest of the manor. admired the large roses in full bloom. He picked a large crisp apple off the tree and took a large bite into it and smiled.

He took a seat under the large apple tree. Opening his sketch book and flipping through the pages. Some of the drawings were of birds, or flowers, or clouds.... but most of them were of a girl. Not some imaginary girl, no, he knew this girl very well. She lived in Wayne manor with him, he saw her everyday. Barbara Gordon, the most beautiful girl Dick had ever seen. Dick didn't even need a picture of her to look at when he drew her, all he had to do was think of her, and he could make a perfect sketch.

He began to sketch out the curve of her face, followed by her soft smile, and her big bright eyes, and her button nose. He ran his fingers softly over the face he had drawn. Before he finished sketching it, he heard the sound of the leaves rustle. There was no wind today, so it must have meant someone was coming. Dick buried his sketch book in his chest and tried to act normal.

"Dick? Are you out here?" He heard Barbara calling.

"Over here!" He called back, fixing his hair quickly.

"Oh! Alfred said you might be out here!" She smiled over at him and waved.

"Its so peaceful out here, I can see why you like it." She walked over towards him. She wore a white summer dress, it swayed gently as she walked.

Dick patted the patch of grass next to him, signaling her to sit down.

"What are you doing out here anyways?"

"Just drawing..."

"Oh! May I see?" She smiled a large grin

Dick shifted awkwardly looking away from her gaze.

"Oh, don't worry then! I won't look, just pretend I'm not even here!" She said turning her back to him, leaning her head against the tree.

Dick retrieved his sketch book, and continued to draw Barbara's hair.

"So what exactly are you drawing?" Barbara asked curiously.

"Someone special to me..."

"Oh...." Barbara's curiosity spiked. "a girl?"

"Yup..." He answered in a focused tone. He began to draw her white dress, and then he pulled out his colored pencils to color it.

"What does she look like?"

Dick strayed away from the topic.. "Its secret..."

"Oh....Well can you tell me what she looks like?" Barbara began to feel more and more awkward

"She has soft skin...." His voice sounded dazed, as he ran his colored pencils over the smooth surface of the paper.

"And she has the most beautiful hair, and she always smells good" Dick took note of Barbara's perfume.

"And her lips are soft and pink, and her nose has these tiny freckles on it..."

Barbara came to feel slightly jealous of this mystery girl, but she allowed Dick to continue.....

"But my favorite part about her......" He sighed dreamily "Are her eyes...."

"Why is that..." Barbara's voice held the slightest bit of hostility.

"They are blue, like the summer sky..." Barbara scanned her mind for anyone she knew with blue eyes.

"But they are also green like the ocean....." Barbara couldn't think of a single girl with eyes like that....

"And sometimes, when she smiles really big, I can see bits of grey, that look like rain clouds... because she really loves rain." By the time he said that, Barbara was sure that Dick was making all of this up, but he sounded like he really had a thing for this girl.

"I only wish I had the right colored pencil to color her eyes with...." He sighed.

"Do you love this girl?" Barbara asked suddenly.

Dick froze. Did he? He had honestly never thought about it. Did he love Barbara?

"Yes..." He said simply.

Barbara sighed in disappointment, so much for making the effort to talk to Dick if he was already in love with someone else...

"Have you told her?" Barbara asked, she was sounding more and more disappointed, and Dick had finally caught on to this.

"No, I don't think she would ever feel the same way..." Dick said, admiring his drawing. On the back of the page, he began to write a love note to Barbara.

_The most beautiful blue _

_ Is contained in you...._

_ They are the reason I fell for you,_

_ The two most beautiful blue, _

_ Why can't I be true? _

_ the reason I always feel blue..._

_ Why can't I just say that I love you,_

_ Into your blue,_

_ Blue eyes_

"Are you ever going to tell her?" She asked, this time, more eager for answers.

"Maybe some day...." Dick said, tearing out the page from his sketch book...

"Can I turn around now?" She asked softly

"yeah..." Dick took a deep breath.

Barbara whisked around as fast as she could to feast her eyes upon this oh-so-lovely girl who had stolen Dick's heart from her...

Barbara's eyes opened wide as she took in the picture, it was her... It was like looking in a mirror.

"M...me?" She asked surprisingly.

"Who else? Dick replied.

Just then, Barbara threw her arms around Dick and hugged him tightly.

"Do you mean it?" She asked him eagerly.

"Y... yeah..." He shrugged

Barbara pressed her soft lips against his and smiled. Dick kissed her back, his cheeks were turning bright red.

She pulled away from the kiss and looked up at him...."What color are my eyes now?"

* * *

End

Awww, sorry it was so short guys!

I really needed to write a super short story, just to get this idea off my chest!

I decided that i have a problem.... I can only write one shot fluffy stories.... Some of my stories have sexual tension, but i don't think i could ever write a lemon story... I don't know if its really a problem. But maybe it would be worth trying? What do you guys think? Let me know!

Please don't leave rude comments!

They were a bit OOC i know, sorry!


End file.
